


Тёмное время года

by Monstra (dzinki)



Series: Тёмное время года [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Character(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension, and established relationships in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Серые Стражи героически обороняют Ферелден от Пятого Мора, но беглому гномьему принцу на Глубинных тропах интересно лишь выжить, как и гарлоку, которому дело есть только до спасения собственного пробудившегося рассудка. А уж человечество, архидемон и вся его рать - не та епархия.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Male Aeducan
Series: Тёмное время года [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836517





	1. Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Текст также выложен на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7358936

Гарлок был странный. Более чем.

Эдукан утёр пот со лба, продолжая удерживать тварь на расстоянии. Не то чтобы будучи принцем гном видел подобное часто, будучи принцем его вообще не особо заботили удалённые от Орзаммара участки Глубинных троп, а будучи изгнанником, Дирка заботило лишь выживание. Разевать рот в пещерах и глазеть так по сторонам было чревато.

Гном видел немного порождений тьмы, тем более, что он их старательно избегал, как и скверны, да вот только эта конкретная тварь будто специально преследовала его уже почти месяц. За это время преданный своим братом и забытый всеми, Эдукан успел изрядно намучиться, пытаясь сбить со следа странное существо. Но вот случилось то, чего гном так долго опасался. Припасы кончились, и пришлось отправиться на охоту.

<tab>Дирк был максимально осторожен, но за эти сутки сам Камень отвернулся от него окончательно. Сначала Эдукан нарвался на стаю озверевших глубинных охотников, а потом порождение тьмы загнало его в угол. И только маленький светящийся бело-зелёным камень на шее у Эдукана продолжал гореть, сам изгнанник уже давно выгорел в катакомбах, когда-то ставших склепом всей гномьей империи. Но Дирк никогда не сдавался. Ни когда его оболгали, ни когда предали, ни когда отправили к порождениям в лапы без оружия. А уж с клинком в руках тем более.

— Ну! Давай, нагов ублюдок, подходи! — гном выставил вперёд ржавый меч, найденный в куче мусора и гнили в одном из тэйгов. Сколько их пройдено, и что это были за тэйги, он не знал. Всё там было разрушено и запущенно, давно мертво.

Отдающимся эхом крикам гарлок не внял, он стоял на границе света, пялился лишенными ресниц глазами на гнома, и бледное лицо его не выражало ничего. Усталость, может быть. Но чтобы порождение тьмы испытывало усталость, не нападало и просто стояло в тишине, ожидая непонятно чего — это было для Дирка дикостью.

<tab>Гарлок был ростом с обычного человека, и для гнома он высился на полторы головы. На гарлоке не было привычной для таких, как он, проржавевшей брони с примотанными к ней кусками мусора или шипами. Доспехи явно отскабливали от грязи, почти начисто. Они же, видимо, древние и гномьи, оттого не совсем подходящие по размеру, открывали тряпки. Этот гарлок носил обычную одежду и плотные перчатки по локоть. А из оружия виднелся только небольшой топор. Если бы не поражённая скверной серая кожа, провал носа и безумно усталые кровавые глаза, гарлок походил бы на обычного человека. Но он не был им.

— Нападай! — Эдукан зло рыкнул, ожидая любого знака, любого намёка на движение. Но гарлок ждал чего-то. И в глубине души Дирк подозревал, чего именно. В стычке с глубинными охотниками его хорошенько приложило о стену. И теперь голова раскалывалась, а веки наливались свинцом, гном с трудом держался стоя, но падение значило бы смерть.

И гарлок ждал, а порождения тьмы умеют ждать.

***

Дирк приходил в себя урывками. Темнота расступалась нехотя, а перед глазами мельтешили яркие до рези пятна, но спустя несколько провальных попыток сесть, Дирк всё же сдюжил. Он ещё находился в той самой пещере, рядом с появившимся трещащим костром, без следов скверны, укусов, рваных ран. И без оружия.

Эдукан судорожно пытался нащупать меч на себе, но при нём не было даже светящегося кристалла, выковоренного где-то на Глубинных тропах. Только лохмотья. Гном нервно оглядел пещеру, но никого вокруг не оказалось. Ему в голову пришло, что, быть может, рядом проходил Легион Мёртвых, и ему чудовищно повезло их найти, или то, что Серые Стражи могли оказаться где-то рядом. Но когда из темноты появился гарлок со сжатым в руке кристаллом и прикреплёнными к поясу топором и ржавым мечом, Эдукан скрипнул зубами. Ему доводилось слышать, что порождения любят собирать трофеи из мертвечины и предметов покойников, часто пускают их на создание уродливых тотемов. Дирк и сам видел подобное однажды, когда патрулировал подходы к Орзаммару. Но гном не был мёртв, и отдавать свои единственные вещи какому-то пугалу он не собирался.

Эдукан вскочил резко, кровь ударила в голову, застилая глаза чернотой, и он чуть не подпалил спутанную светлую бороду в костре. Гарлок оказался рядом в считанные секунды, слишком быстрый для обычного живого существа. Схватил за ворот гнома, его длинные перчатки скрипнули. Раздался низкий рокочущий голос:

— Не вставай, тебе рано.

Дирк не сразу понял, что говорило именно порождение тьмы. Выродок смотрел уже с близкого расстояния, налитые кровью глаза были всё такими же бесконечно уставшими. Дирк попытался пнуть тварь, но гарлок без усилий увернулся и лихо уложил гнома мордой вниз, быстро отошёл к единственному входу, сел на камень. Эдукан дышал часто, в голове надрывно било набатом, путая мысли.

— Что ты такое? — гном с трудом узнал в сипе свой голос.

Гарлок заклокотал, забулькал, запрокинув голову. Эдукан вылупился на тварь во все глаза. Порождение тьмы смеялось. Этого не могло быть по определению, но это было так.

— Гарлок, — пророкотало существо, уставившись на гнома и растягивая безгубый рот с острыми мелкими зубами в уродливом подобии улыбки.

— Гарлок, — ошеломлённо повторил за осквернённым уродом Дирк. Либо все многовековые знания мира о том, что порождения тьмы — это безмозглые монстры, были бредом, либо бредил сам Дирк. И приходя к единственному выводу, Эдукан понимал: последнее бы всё объяснило. — Ты же… Разве не?.. Как?

— Не знаю. Я не помню, как меня зовут, я не знаю, что со мной произошло. Этого всего не может быть. Просто не может, — гарлок отвернулся. Помолчал, потом вдруг зацепился взглядом за лежащий на полу светящийся кристалл, поднялся с места, подобрал бережно амулет и кинул гному. Дирк поймал на лету. Гарлок ощерился снова. — Зато я знаю, что произошло с тобой.

Эдукан скривился.

— Откуда тебе это знать?

— Мне было видение от железной коробки, — гарлок заклокотал вновь, удерживаясь за живот, будто и впрямь веселился. — Что тебя, принц, брат твой подставил.

Эдукан уставился на гарлока во второй раз, чуть не распрощавшись с глазами вовсе.

— Что?!

— Что слышал, — гарлок перестал смеяться, упёр руки в бока. — Скоро должен будет начаться Пятый Мор, если уже не начался, порождения тьмы выйдут на поверхность, явится архидемон, а твой отец умрёт. На это я повлиять не могу, да я и не собираюсь. Мне только было нужно найти кого-то, знающего этот язык, чтобы прочитать карту.

Гарлок ощерился и достал из сумки аккуратно сложенный пергамент, развернул и с торжеством взглянул на опешевшего Эдукана, заговорил, скаля жёлтые зубы.

— И я вспомнил о тебе.

Дирк сглотнул, слишком уж безумным ему показалось пламя в глазах выродка. Слишком нереальным. Гном притронулся пальцами ко лбу, думая обнаружить там сквозную дыру. Людские маги говорили, что эльфы и люди могут видеть сны в Тени, а после смерти действительно отправляются туда, но Дирк был гномом. Он должен был отправиться к Камню, а если Камень его не принял, то… Всякий отвергнутый Камнем обречён на вечные скитания, на вечный голод, на то, чтобы бесконечно жрать лириум на Глубинных тропах, не зная покоя.

Пальцы наткнулись на повязку, заполненную чем-то, на ощупь похожим на мох. Дирк взглянул на гарлока, тот пожал плечами и подошёл ближе, Эдукан весь напрягся, следя за каждым движением моровой твари. Гарлок остановился и недоумённо проморгался.

— Слушай, Эдукан, не помню имени, — прорычал гарлок и раздражённо кинул бумагу гному на колени. — Я знаю только человеческую речь. Общее наречие. Мне нужен кто-то, умеющий читать гномьи руны. Доберёмся до Амарантайна, и гуляй на все четыре стороны.

— Что, заведёшь в ловушку к себе подобным? — Эдукан с недоверием покосился на гарлока, тот вздохнул устало.

— А смысл? — существо точно так же покосилось на Дирка. «Это была укоризна» — с удивлением понял гном. — Хотел бы я тебя убить, давно бы убил. Тебе нужен сон, еда, мне это всё не сдалось. Я столько времени убил… — Гарлок демонстративно указал на своё лицо пальцем и прошипел: — Погляди-ка, у меня, надо же, скверна! Работает во все стороны! Да и ты не девушка, если я хоть что-то понимаю в гномах в этом драном Веке Дракона! Маткой уж точно не станешь, так что кончай комедию, проспись, и будем искать выход к Амарантайну.

Эдукан прищурился, улавливая общий посыл, но не улавливая в нём сути. Почему этот век был драным, и кто такие матки? То были тайны, покрытые мраком.

— То есть… Ты ищешь выход на поверхность, так?

— Не упёрлась мне поверхность, — рыкнул гарлок и сжал виски с силой, осел на землю. Просидел молча пару минут. Эдукан уже подумал, что тварь сейчас озвереет и нападёт, но гарлок проговорил холодно и совершенно спокойно: — Мне нужен Архитектор.

— Собрался что-то строить? — Дирк уже окончательно запутался в бессвязных мыслях сумасшедшего порождения тьмы. Эдукан подумал, что, видимо, ментальные расстройства случаются и у них.

Гарлок нахмурился и посмотрел на гнома с нечитаемым выражением, мотнул головой, тихо говоря что-то на непонятном наречии.

— Архитектор — это единственный, кто сможет сделать что-то с этим, — гарлок снял перчатку и помахал рукой в свете костра. Серая кожа с язвами лоснилась от слизи. Урод усмехнулся криво. — И с головой тоже.

— Ясно, — Дирку ничего ясно не стало, но он виду не подал.


	2. Предатель

— То есть… ты гарлок. Или ты всё-таки вурдалак? Порождения тьмы себя так не ведут, не так ли? — Дирк всё-таки нашёл целую рубашку и с удовольствием нацепил её вместо рваных тряпок, закрепил поверх найденные ранее кирасу и наплечники. В целом комплекте одежды и доспехов он наконец-то чувствовал себя уверенно.

Красное марево бесшумно и немного лениво колыхалось за стенами полуразрушенного дома. Свет от единственной целой лавовой канавки мёртвого тэйга был слишком тусклым для гнома, но не для гарлока. Эдукан поднимал пыль, пока рылся в куче старой истлевшей одежды. Гарлок стоял над ним, держа факел и молча наблюдая за поисками гнома.

— Ответ содержится в вопросе, — гарлок уродливо оскалился, вовсе не желая показывать, что ему, в общем-то, известно не больше самого Эдукана. А может, и того меньше. Гарлок знал только то, что он — человек, застрявший в выдуманном мире. Но разве объяснишь это недоверчивому гному, который своими глазами видит сумасшедшее чудовище?

Эдукан обернулся, смотря непонимающе, но при виде подсвеченного пламенем оскала осквернённого урода его передёрнуло. Хоть порождение тьмы и вело себя чуть ли не уважительно, иногда вставляя «прошу прощения», когда гном выбивался из сил, а сам гарлок всё пёр и пёр вперёд, забывая о нуждах нормальных здоровых существ, пугать эта тварь не перестала. Эдукан не верил ему. Зато он верил в то, что отчего-то разумным порождениям могли понадобиться схемы обороны Орзаммара, о которых изгнанник был прекрасно осведомлён.

Уродец вдруг замер, замолк, глаза его остекленели, а рот открылся. Факел выпал из разжавшихся пальцев и с шипением погас, из света остался только камень на шее гнома. Дирк схватился за меч, но гарлок как стоял, так и стоял. Из зубастой пасти потекли слюни. Гнома снова передёрнуло, и он пихнул уродца эфесом меча в кожаную перчатку. Гарлок отмер, проморгался, закрыл рот, растерянно потряс головой, оглядываясь, и сипло спросил:

— Долго?

— Как обычно, — хмуро сказал Дирк и убрал оружие. У нового спутника беглого гномьего принца часто случались очень странные паузы. Совсем как эта, когда гарлок выпадал из реальности и видел что-то совсем другое. Или слышал. Иногда гарлок зажимал при этом уши.

— Тогда идём дальше, — гарлок весь подобрался, насупился и тихо спрыгнул с полуразвалившейся стены дома вниз, в сумерки грязной растрескавшейся дороги, подняв облако пыли. Дирк потёр переносицу.

— Эй, гений! Ты факел забыл.

Гарлок вздрогнул всем телом.

— Твоего камня всё равно достаточно.

Дирк покачал головой, а когда его окликнул уродец, уже отошедший на пару шагов, только сказал:

— Моего камня недостаточно, а мне самому нужен отдых.

Гарлок в ответ вздохнул, но развернулся и понимающе кивнул, Эдукан удивился в который раз — порождения тьмы эмпатии не знали. Да и хоть кровавые глаза уродца были вечно усталыми, но кроме странных пауз от минуты до примерно часа, если их принимать за сон, гарлок не спал. И не ел. Дирк был готов поклясться собственной бородой, что чудище даже в туалет не сходило ни разу. Тем не менее, гарлок постоянно чистил свои перчатки. Как ошалелый. Сам Дирк столько не мылся и не чистил ничего, как это существо. У порождения был какой-то нездоровый бзик на чистоте.

И когда гном заявил о привале, разводя костёр из той самой кучи ветоши, то гарлок залез обратно, уселся в темный угол подальше и снова начал вычищать перчатки.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Дирк чиркнул огнивом, высекая искру, одежда скромно приняла маленькую тлеющую красную точку.

— Делаю что? — уродец подобрался весь, полностью скрываясь от света пламени, разгорающегося по сухому, вытряхнул перчатку и стал повторять бесконечный ритуал снова.

— Это, — Дирк ткнул пальцем на перчатку. — Почему ты их просто не снимешь?

Гарлок чуть подался корпусом вперёд. Из полутени он посмотрел на гнома с уже знакомой укоризной. Дирк почувствовал себя идиотом. Они шли уже неделю, плутая по заваленным тэйгам, и каждый такой взгляд порождения был особенным — особенно неприятным.

— Если я тебя коснусь, даже случайно, если на тебя попадёт моя кровь, слюна или эта дрянь, ты заразишься скверной и умрёшь. Если не хуже, — гарлок зыркал из тени жуткими глазами, которые отражали свет разгорающегося костра, затем снова спрятался во мраке. Послышалось шкрябанье жёсткой тряпки о кожу. Дирк в который раз подумал, что безопасней будет сбежать. Тем более, теперь оружие и доспехи были при гноме, как и карты. Надо было только дождаться подходящего случая.

И он представился всего через пару дней.

Гарлок мог чуять порождений тьмы, мог обойти их и отвести в сторону Дирка, а вот «услышать» других обитателей Глубинных троп он не мог.

Очередной тёмный переход, обходивший группу порождений тьмы издали. Очередные прятки в темноте. Гарлок снова петлял по запутанным коридорам с обвалившимися кое-где стенами, на которых изредка уже видна была чёрная плесень, будто сосудами ползшая по стенам, вьющаяся по полу. Темнота, набухающая мясистыми мешками с тяжёлой и приторно сладкой гнилью запаха, оседающего на языке. Скверна.

Дирк шёл за гарлоком след в след. Всё сильнее сомневаясь в том, что сумасшедшее порождение тьмы действительно не решило так поглумиться над гномом перед смертью.

И хоть они двигались по направлению к наземному городу Амарантайну, рядом с которым находился выход к заброшенному тэйгу Кэл Хирол, но от слов гарлока о том, что там может ждать ещё одно разумное порождение тьмы, Архитектор, гному становилось не по себе.

Гарлок в который раз поднял сжатую в кулак руку, призывая остановиться. В зеленоватом свете кристалла чудище напряжённо оглянулось, его беспокойство подначивало и гнома озираться и задавать ещё больше неудобных вопросов, но Дирк молчал, откровенно опасаясь реакции своего спутника. Гарлок шумно втянул воздух провалом носа.

— Что-то не так, — гарлок заозирался вокруг, развернулся, понюхал воздух ещё раз, прикрыл глаза, зашептал лихорадочно, веки его задёргались. — Никого нет, но я же не мог ошибиться… Нет. Оно движется.

Гарлок резко распахнул глаза, в секунду развернулся на носках, вытягивая топор из-за пояса. Из густой тьмы метнулась тень. С силой ударила по лезвию, гарлок удержал оружие. Из мрака послышался шипящий хор, он расползался, залезая на потолок, наконец, в неровном свете показались кривые шипастые лапы с длинными волосками, изуродованные скверной паучьи морды. Гигантские, с хорошего бронто размером чудища копошились в темноте, многочисленные глаза их были слепы.

Гарлок рыкнул зло:

— Нужно отступить, коридор слишком широкий! Здесь мы вдвоём не справимся!

Если вся жизнь Эдукана чему-то его и научила, так это тому, что предавать нужно первым. Тем более опасных чудовищ. Тем более тех, кто петлял в темноте больше и чаще, чем двигался в оговорённом направлении. Тем более того, кто так ни разу и не объяснил ничего толком. Дирк кивнул сам себе и пнул ногой гарлока в спину, прямиком в приветственно разинутые паучьи хелицеры.

Порождение тьмы глухо ухнуло, а Дирк побежал прочь со всех ног, пока шипение за спиной не стихло окончательно. Гном бежал и бежал, пока дыхание не стало сбиваться. Коридор привёл его обратно в узкий проход пещеры, а затем и на бесконечные Глубинные тропы, давящие мёртвым воем ветра. Гном перевёл дыхание, достал карту и осмотрелся. Ближайший выход на поверхность должен был быть уже в нескольких километрах.

***

Дирк резал. Отделять мясо от кости было не особенно легко и приятно, а уж тем более такое жесткое, как у глубинного охотника, но есть гном хотел сильно. Поэтому раскуроченная камнем до месива голова существа с чуть подгнившими мясистыми лепестками клюва, пахнущими тошнотворно сладко, тоже пошла в дело.

Дирк жалел о том, что убил гарлока. Сначала он был искренне рад, что избавился от этой жути. Радовался первые полторы недели, но затем найти выход к поверхности так и не получилось, потому что выход этот был плотно завален. Теперь гном снова обретался рядом с дорогой Глубинных троп, прячась от порождений тьмы и поедая помои. Но запах падали на ужин привлёк не только тошноту гнома.

Рычание принадлежало крикуну. В тусклом свете появившийся монстр напоминал гарлока, но острые уши, маленькие чёрные глаза и жвала в углах пасти не давали усомниться. Эдукан так и замер, слушая бешеный стук собственного сердца и удерживая гнилое мясо перепачканными в липкой крови пальцами. Крикун припал к земле, урча голодно. Похожая на волчью пасть медленно раскрылась во всю длину, открывая острые зубы, кожа на рябом сером лбу натянулась.

Громкий рык из темноты отвлёк крикуна. Эдукан схватил меч, но порождение тьмы полностью распрямилось, возвышаясь над гномом в два раза, поворачиваясь спиной, взвыло вдруг пронзительно и громко. Из спины проклюнулось острие клинка, испачканное в бурой крови, крикун завалился набок, нелепо дёрнув лапой, клинок с чавканьем вышел из тела, осевшего на каменный пол. Гарлок молча разглядывал гнома, совершенно не меняясь в лице.

— Надеюсь, карты ещё при тебе, — холодно сказал уродец, взгляд его оставался тяжёлым и усталым. Дирк отвёл глаза.

— Это было… Это была случайность, — гном убрал оружие в ножны. — Я лишь…

— Опасался за свою жизнь, — гарлок коротко кивнул Эдукану. — Но если ты ещё раз меня подставишь, то, скорее всего, отсюда уже не выберешься никогда. Я тоже не в восторге от твоей компании, но сейчас нам лишь нужно держаться вместе. Дотерпеть до Амарантайна. Только и всего. Ты должен мне верить.

— Верить? — гном покачал головой раздражённо, скрипнуло каменное крошево под его сапогами. Дирк зашипел зло. — Не знаю, известно ли тебе, но обыкновенно порождения тьмы ведут себя, во-первых, иначе, во-вторых, их всегда нужно добивать. Но ты что-то вроде свихнувшегося монстра? Что ты или кто? Я не могу тебе верить, пока не пойму.

— Всё запутанно, — гарлок протяжно вздохнул и прикрыл веки ненадолго. — Боюсь, я не понимаю много сам.

Дирк вздохнул в тон, протянул руку к костру, приглашая сесть. Гарлок вопросительно взглянул на гнома, Эдукан пожал плечами.

— Неважно, сколько ты знаешь. Но если хочешь, чтобы я тебе верил и не пытался подставить, рассказывай всё, — гном показательно устроился у огня сам. Гарлок медленно подошёл ближе и уселся напротив. Дирк глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Всё вернулось к своему началу. — То есть… ты гарлок. Или ты всё-таки вурдалак?

Гарлок задумался на секунду, неопределённо повёл плечами и вдруг уверенно заявил:

— Я — человек, вообще-то.


	3. Лириум

Высокий потолок в пещере кончался целой россыпью голубоватых холодных звёзд — маленьких лириумных кристаллов. Эдукан слышал, что наземники так описывали небо, и думал, что странное, должно быть, это «небо».

Дорога до Амарантайна в который раз изменилась из-за всё новых порождений тьмы, увидев марш которых по глубокому ущелью, освещённому лишь факелами тварей, Дирк понял, что ему невероятно повезло иметь под рукой сумасшедшего уродца-гарлока, уверенного, что мир вокруг — игра, а он сам — человек. Какие уж тут игры и люди.

— Я не думал, что такие места ещё остались где-то на Глубинных тропах. Месторождения лириума обычно ищут мастера. И занимает это годы, — Дирк шёл, задрав голову и изредка косясь на совершенно спокойного и шагающего размеренно гарлока… Нет, Гарлока. Имени своего этот «человек» пусть и не помнил, но на предложение просто придумать новое ответил достаточно резко. «Я вспомню» — уверенный тон, каким уродец это сказал, стал для Дирка поводом всё-таки задуматься над тем, что порождение тьмы в это всё действительно верит. И пусть сам верить чудищу гном так и не начал, но и опасаться его теперь не спешил. Всё-таки Гарлок вернулся за ним. И вот этот момент зудел на душе как свежий укус глубинного охотника на коже, заставляя Эдукана прокручивать свои поступки снова и снова. И находил он там лишь разумную и холодную логику, отсутствие которых раньше навлекало одни беды. Но почему-то и такие поступки вставали теперь поперёк горла.

— Ты злишься? — тихо спросил Дирк, рассчитывая на очередную совершенно нейтральную лекцию о том, как опасно на Глубинных тропах в одиночку и как выгодно сотрудничество. Порождение тьмы определённо испытывало какие-то эмоции, но какие и как, для гнома оставалось сложной загадкой.

— Нет, — устало выдохнул уродец. — Ты спрашиваешь уже в сотый раз, не надоело ещё?

Гарлок замолчал и уставился вперёд. Дирк тоже помолчал, но вскоре не выдержал и спросил осторожно:

— То есть... ты действительно не злишься?

— Тебе остаётся пенять лишь на себя, — Гарлок укоризненно покосился, Эдукан пристыжено отвёл взгляд, снова ощущая себя каким-то невероятно тупым.

— А может, тебе стоит быть ещё немного менее скрытным. Как насчёт этого?

— Чтобы ты мне в спину уже меч всадил, при-и-инц? — Гарлок снова покосился краем глаза, Эдукан мысленно порадовался, что борода видеть жгучий стыд уродцу не позволит. Гарлок глухо булькнул, сотрясшись всем телом. Показал острые зубы сконфуженному гному. — Да шучу я, шучу. Я понимаю твои сомнения, а ещё ты первое разумное существо за три года, с которым я говорю, поэтому я не злюсь.

Дирк выдохнул и сам удивился тому, что зудящая вина наконец отпустила разум. Гном поглядел на не сбавляющего темп Гарлока, всё так же устало глядящего перед собой в синеватый мрак, будто это не он секунду назад совсем не как порождение тьмы пробовал шутить. Совсем как человек. Дирк задумчиво уставился вперёд, обдумывая, что, может быть, уродец и впрямь не всегда был Гарлоком. Но целый другой мир?

Сталактиты и сталагмиты срастались, перегораживая коридор всё более плотными каменными рядами кривых колонн. С потолка капало, заполняя пространство громким эхом. Лириумные точки увеличивались, прорастали уже целыми корнями, всё более крупными.

— Мы спускаемся, — Дирк, хмурясь, достал карту, чтобы свериться, подсветил зелёным кристаллом. — Наверное, вышли не там в тэйге… Это место не похоже на обжитое.

— В любом случае, порождений тьмы здесь нет. Обойдём ещё один патруль, — Гарлок тоже начинал проявлять интерес к светящимся синим жилкам на стенах. Они вились, как артерии, будто бы пульсировали в темноте, освещая дорогу мертвым светом. Гарлок засмотрелся на мерцание. Два коротких и одно длинное, совсем как ритм. Или пульс.

— Мне кажется, мы не должны быть здесь, — Дирк быстро свернул пергамент и убрал за пояс, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Камнем клянусь, это место не для живых.

— С порождениями тьмы огр, и большой, — прикрыв глаза, спокойно возвестил Гарлок. — Я его чувствую даже отсюда. А ведь разминулись уже на километр или больше.

Коридор пещеры сужался, выводя к каменной лестнице. Целой, хоть и местами растрескавшейся от времени, ведущей к обвалившемуся уступу, освещённому выпирающими жилами лириума, и вниз, к широкому мосту на другую сторону, полную высоких тёмных домов с пустыми окнами. Из проёмов то и дело прорастали новые светящиеся кристаллы, и марево ущелья отливало холодной синевой. Место явно было нежилым, но на мосту, ровно между крупных каменных балясин, стояли гномы. Дирк оттолкнул Гарлока назад и спрятался сам. Порождение тьмы судорожно оглядело место соприкосновения.

— Сдурел?! Ты можешь заразиться! — рыкнул Гарлок, но Эдукан его одёрнул.

— Видел внизу? Ты их не ощущаешь, — Дирк помотал головой, улыбнулся широко. — Это были не порождения тьмы.

— Но Орзаммар единственный уцелевший город…

— Не единственный. Ещё при моем отце стало известно, что уцелел Кэл Шарок. Они держались почти тысячу лет без любых контактов с внешним миром.

— Думаешь, это ещё один такой тэйг? — Гарлок с сомнением покосился на запущенные стены с мёртвенно-голубыми венами лириума. — Не выглядит это как чьё-то жилище.

— Если это тэйг, то я не о нём ничего не слышал раньше. Здесь ничего не должно находиться, — Дирк нахмурился. — А для шахты контрабандистов они далековато забрались.

Гном воровато оглянулся на Гарлока и добавил:

— Но всё-таки это их земли, и мы можем спросить о дороге.

Уродец вздохнул устало. Дирк с сожалением подумал, что сейчас Гарлок повернёт назад и в целом будет прав. Гному ничего не мешало выдать порождение тьмы и наплевать на договор во второй раз. Эдукан вздохнул, совесть снова заворочалась. Но Гарлок, на удивление, согласился.

— Если это какая-то разновидность генлоков, то не дай им дотронуться до себя, — Гарлок посмотрел как-то обеспокоенно. Если порождение тьмы вообще могло испытывать беспокойство. Дирк поднял брови, не удержавшись, но чудище сохранило совершенно нейтральное выражение бледной склизкой морды. Гном коротко кивнул и вышел из пещеры, не сомневаясь, что собственная идея хороша. Лестница кончилась быстро, два гнома в каких-то громоздких доспехах неизвестного дома замерли в странных позах, неестественно горбясь.

— Атраст вала, — Дирк уверенно поднял руки, показывая пустые ладони. Если в чём-то он и был уверен, то в том, что уж точно может похвастаться своим умением вести переговоры.

Странные гномы молчали, провожая каждый шаг цепкими взглядами, удерживая на весу длинные металлические арбалеты с приваренными к ним трубами, этот механизм был Дирку незнаком. Что-то громко щёлкнуло. Гарлок вдруг заорал хрипло:

— Ложись! — крик прокатился по всему ущелью. Дирк бросился на пол, камень перед его носом полетел крошевом под непонятный грохот и свистящие синие вспышки. Гарлок рванул вниз, на бегу сгибаясь в три погибели и уклоняясь от странных выстрелов.

Уродец проскочил пролёт быстро, укрылся за одним каменным углом, пока странные гномы медленно пятились к крупным балясинам моста. Дирк полз назад, глухо ругаясь сквозь зубы, Гарлок наскоро перебегал от уступа к уступу, прячась от выстрелов, и вскоре поравнялся с Эдуканом, втаскивая его за ноги в тень укрытия.

— Это не гномы, — Дирк сглотнул шумно, с круглыми глазами уставившись на уродца. — Я не знаю, что это за твари!

— Не порождения тьмы, точно, — Гарлок сосредоточенно нахмурился, выглядывая за угол, тут же прячась. Кусок камня отлетел в сторону. — У них подкрепление. Уходим. Ты первый, я прикрою.

Гарлок потащился за гномом, прикрывая собой как щитом. Они перебежками добрались до конца моста, когда кто-то из повылазивших тварей взревел. Раздалось мерзкое чавканье и тихое рычание, Дирк обернулся, но его пихнуло лапой в перчатке, подгоняя к полному лириумных жил переходу.

— Шевелись, — холодно прошипел Гарлок, гном рванул быстрее, будто обжёг пятки. Но странные существа остались на мосту, не спеша преследовать. Следом за гномом ввалился в укрытие и уродец, схватился за плечо, осел на пол, утробно рыча и закидывая голову, жмурясь от боли. Тёмная кровь быстро пропитывала одежду, Дирк потянулся к ране, её нужно было обработать, хотя бы перевязать. Гарлок тут же весь подобрался, широко оскалился, гном мгновенно отшатнулся от страшной уродливой твари, ударяясь спиной о стену. Волосы у Дирка встали дыбом по всему телу, кроме разве что бороды. Выглядел Гарлок как самое настоящее порождение тьмы, полностью готовое к убийству. Чудище зашипело угрожающе: — Не трогай.

Эдукан выдохнул, сползая на пол:

— Яд.

— В точку, — мрачно усмехнулся урод, Дирк поёжился от этой улыбки.

— Но тебе больно, — гном нервно потёр лоб. — Давай я рукав оторву, перевяжешься.

— Заживёт. Порождения тьмы вообще живучие твари, — Гарлок пожал плечами и кивнул на обратный путь. — Я не чувствую огра больше. Идём.

— Но твоя рука… — гном нахмурился. Выглядела сквозная дыра паршиво и кровавое пятно оставила внушительное.

— Моя рука заживёт. Если ты не хочешь спать, идём, — тихо повторил на выдохе уродец и спокойно поплёлся дальше, на ходу снимая перчатку и начиная её вычищать снова, не обращая никакого внимания на новое отверстие в плече. Дирку от этого стало как-то очень неуютно. Гарлок его вроде как защищал, вроде как простил всё, вроде как вёл себя так по-человечески, а потом снова начал свои психованные манипуляции. В голову гному пришла навязчивая мысль, что если порождение тьмы и было человеком, то человек был наглухо отбитым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Атраст вала» — формальное приветствие у гномов


	4. Жуки

Если Дирк что-то и узнал о порождениях тьмы, так это то, что восстанавливаются они и впрямь быстро. Хоть на Глубинных тропах понятие времени и искажалось, но, примерно прикинув, Дирк заметил, что менее двух дней потребовалось Гарлоку, чтобы срастить сквозную дыру в плоти. Даже не особенно уделяя ей внимание. Эдукан косился на пропитавшийся кровью рукав, ссохшийся в плотную корку, и держал при себе потуги как-то помочь, на которые Гарлок реагировал всеми вариациями, содержащими единую суть: «Не трогай». И Дирк продолжал держать все свои знания об обработке ран, советы и уговоры. С трудом, но держал, продолжая молча коситься. В конце концов, и такая тактика приносила свои плоды.

— Уже зажило, — Гарлок тихо хмыкнул в очередной раз, Эдукан закатил глаза.

— Наверняка занёс себе какую-нибудь заразу внутрь… Гноиться будет, — Эдукан вздохнул, ещё раз покосившись на чудовище. Хотя какое там «чудовище». Так, тронутый чудик со скверной в крови. Жуткий до мурашек, ядовитый, уродливый и тронутый чудик.

Порождение тьмы резко замерло на месте и забулькало громко, сгибаясь пополам, забило лапой в перчатке по колену.

— Шутник ты, принц! — Гарлок громко втянул воздух, скалясь широко и качая лысой башкой. — Зараза к заразе не липнет. Не к скверне, это точно могу сказать.

Гарлок закатал рукав и показал кривой шрам на серой, чуть склизкой коже плеча, глянцевой в свете зелёного кристалла и тусклых лавовых канав Глубинных троп.

— Дела, однако, — беззлобно заключил Дирк. Его взгляд зацепился за кожу чуть выше. — А это что?

Из-под края затвердевшей ткани торчал ещё один глубокий шрам, куда толще, чем оставшийся от снарядов странных тварей.

— Легион, — тихо ухнул Гарлок и вздохнул устало. — Ты не первый, к кому я пытался обратиться за помощью. Переговоры не удались.

— О, — только и выдал гном, замялся.

— Это мелочь, — Гарлок снова показал острые зубы и преспокойно зашагал дальше, на ходу разглаживая ткань. Дирк нахмурился. «Мелочь», судя по следу, была либо боевым двуручным топором, либо круглым заточенным щитом. Увидев такое оружие однажды у легионеров, оказавшихся рядом с Орзаммаром, Дирк примерно представлял и последствия. Рука у Гарлока должна была бы висеть на лоскутах кожи после таких переговоров.

Пауза в воздухе повисла долгая и, как показалось гному, неловкая.

— Нам воду нужно найти, — сменил тему Дирк. — Умираю от жажды, а твоя фляжка пустая.

— Я не был здесь прежде, — Гарлок мотнул башкой и насупился. — Надо было раньше сказать, что фляга кончается, где мы будем тут воду искать?

— Пф, мох подскажет, — уже беззаботно заявил гном. — Рядом с источниками воды на Глубинных тропах растёт особый мох. Светящийся. Найдём мох — найдём воду.

Гарлок кивнул задумчиво, и маршрут вновь сместился в тёмные тоннели близь Глубинных троп. Дорога извивалась в сумрак коридоров, где Эдукан придирчиво изучал стены и настойчиво пытался найти следы мха. Через несколько часов использования носа Гарлока вместо нажьего, гном наконец нашёл то, что требовалось. Гарлок недоверчиво смотрел на эти заросли, стараясь не прикасаться.

— Чего ты так шугаешься? — Дирк показательно ткнул пальцем во влажный разноцветный мох. Запах был прелым, тяжёлым, но в целом приятным, гном вдохнул полной грудью. Дышалось ему тут куда проще.

— Он необычный, — порождение тьмы недовольно нахмурилось. — Жжётся.

Дирк вопросительно изогнул бровь, Гарлок молча повёл плечами и пошёл дальше, стараясь не касаться пучков, пробивающихся из землистых стен. Пещера не была похожа на естественную или на рукотворную, но Дирк не предал этому значения.

Вскоре проход вывел к озеру, тёмному и гладкому как зеркало, без единого следа какой-либо жизни.

— И это я, гений ориентирования, мастер выживания, знаток… — Гарлок оборвал браваду Дирка одним молчаливым насмешливым взглядом. Эдукан прикусил язык, стушевавшись, но тут же откашлялся важно. — Знаток Глубинных троп.

— И сама скромность, конечно, — глухо булькнул Гарлок, щуря кровавые глаза, ставшие в зелёном свете почти чёрными. Дирк смущения ничем не выдал и выразительно приосанился, важно оглаживая бороду.

— Естественно, но я не думал, что ты заметишь, и это всё помимо моего несравненного ума.

Гарлок забулькал, уже не особенно скрываясь. Дирк прошел к водоёму, на ходу готовясь наполнить фляжку, опустился к кромке воды, пробуя на свой страх и риск. Вроде бы, жидкость была вполне чистой, пусть и ледяной, что зубы от пары глотков свело. Гном умылся, запасся водой и уже готовился предложить и Гарлоку оттереть здесь свои перчатки — место было вполне удачным для стоянки, но чудик вдруг спросил громко:

— Дирк, смотри, это черепки какие-то?

Гном обернулся на звук, Гарлок стоял над чёрной переливающейся в зеленоватом свете мха и кристалла насыпью. Черепки блестели, и если бы Дирк их раньше никогда не видел, не узнал бы.

— Беги!

Гарлок на крик отпрыгнул от кучи, крупные черепки замельтешили, обнажая целую насыпь костей, стекаясь чёрной, шуршащей сотнями лап, волной вслед за порождением. Гарлок кинулся мимо, Дирк бросился за ним, прочь, по земляной норе. Вся громадная стая, обитающая гнездом, скреблась настойчиво, с шорохом догоняя добычу. Гладкие хитиновые спины покрывали потолок и стены сплошным черным потоком.

***

Дирк с трудом вдыхал, пот градом катился по его спине, пока Гарлок что-то неразборчиво рычал себе под нос, но продолжал тащить гнома за собой, упорно игнорируя хрипы и просьбы бросить.

Уродец не мог убежать от пещерных жуков. Он бежал, но не мог убежать. Костерил всех известных ему богов, но всё равно не мог.

— Да отпусти уже, чуд… Чудик… — просипел надрывно Дирк, запинаясь в сотый раз. Он слишком вымотался после нескольких часов непрерывного бега по запутанным пещерам, теряя все ориентиры в непроглядной темени узких коридоров. Пещерные жуки явно были голодны, раз преследовали от самого своего гнезда до чужеродных отростков тоннелей.

Гарлок вдруг резко замер на месте, шаря почерневшими в зелёном свете кристалла глазами по сумраку.

— Воздух! — надрывно рявкнул он и нырнул за очередной поворот, утаскивая почти бессознательного гнома за собой. Пахнуло удушливой вонью. Дирк зажмурился, пряча уязвимые глаза от едкой пакости, прикрывая рот и нос. Стих шорох жуков. Дирк закашлялся, Гарлок топал впереди, не разжимая крепкой хватки на локте гнома, вывел через коридор явно не природного происхождения в другой коридор. Дирк с сипом втянул свежий воздух. Гарлок протопал вперёд, отпуская локоть Дирка. Гном в два неверных шага подошёл к стене и сполз по ней вниз, усаживаясь на пол, вдыхая горящими изнутри лёгкими. Одежда его насквозь отсырела, а глаза заливал пот.

— Вот это… — Дирк втянул с сипом воздух, откинулся на стену, жмурясь. — Вот это… пробежались…

Гарлок оглянулся на гнома — даже не запыхавшийся. Чуть более склизкий, чем обычно, но не более. Дирк хмыкнул, ему даже стало немного завидно живучести порождений тьмы. Гном подумал, что будь все порождения так же разумны, как это, но менее чокнуты — пал бы весь Тедас меньше чем за год.

Уродец молча растянул рот, отводя морду к светящейся в потолке расселине. Порождение тьмы устроилось на полу, сняло перчатки и уставилось слезящимися от света глазами на трещину в потолке.

— Там день, — проурчал довольно Гарлок, пока гном смотрел на его склизкую морду сбоку и даже не пытался закрыть рот. Как челюсть отвисла, так и отвисла. Гарлок насмешливо покосился на Дирка и глухо булькнул, щурясь от прямого дневного света. — Ты рот-то прикрой, принц, а то ещё муха залетит.

Дирк тут же щёлкнул зубами, рефлекторно выполняя команду, поморщился. Удар неприятно отдался в челюсть.

— Ты разве был на поверхности?.. — гном тут же оборвал сам себя. Если верить Гарлоку, то он там всё-таки жил.

— Был, — расслаблено кивнул уродец, всё ещё щурясь от света, с удовольствием подставляя уродливую морду под тёплый ласковый свет дневного светила. Уголок ясного неба, синий до рези в глазах, торчал между плит ярче любого лириума. — Когда был человеком, когда у меня ещё была жизнь, была жена, дом был.

Гарлок криво усмехнулся, поглядев на потрёпанную перчатку в лапах, вдруг отложил её в сторону, совсем не заботясь о грязи или пыли. Снова взглянул на небо.

— Жена? Это у тебя-то? — Дирк уставился на Гарлока так, будто тот крылья с копытами отрастил. Гарлок покачал головой спокойно.

— Да, я люблю её и сейчас, — отсутствующим голосом сказал уродец, отворачиваясь к прорехе в потолке. — Представь себе. Помню, что она была светлая вся, как солнце. Вот жаль, что лица даже не помню, только голос. — Гарлок прикрыл глаза, вновь улыбаясь. Не скалясь, а улыбаясь, не показывая клыки, лишь чуть обозначивая эмоцию. Дирк в который раз удивился: делать это у уродца получалось даже чересчур по-человечески. — Я её вспоминаю иногда, когда совсем туго приходится, чтобы не свихнуться. Мне кажется, именно её голос я услышал тогда. В темноте, вместо Песни архидемона. Удивился так.

— Ты говорил, что не помнишь ничего о себе, что всё вокруг игра…

— Я не уверен, что это мои воспоминания, не уверен, что это не галлюцинации. Я не уверен уже ни в чём. Ведь по сути-то… — Гарлок вдруг резко раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на Дирка напряжённо, будто ища в вытянувшемся от удивления лице ответ. Голос уродца задрожал, сбиваясь. — Какова в процентах вероятность того, что я брежу, что я сплю уже три года, или что эти три года мне померещились? Какова вероятность того, что я не сломал шею на лестнице, какова вероятность, что мир вокруг — мираж, что моя жизнь — подделка собственного мозга?

— Чего? — гном удивлённо проморгался и уставился на Гарлока, тот хмыкнул горько.

— Забудь.

— Да как уж тут забыть, — гном огладил бороду озадаченно. — Ты как будто проверить это можешь. Ну, вероятность.

— Не могу, и это сводит меня с ума почище чертовой песенки.

<tab>Дирк снова огладил бороду, подыскивая слова и их не находя.

— Слушай, я… — Эдукан замолк, всплеснул руками. — Я не знаю, что тебе сказать…

— Тогда молчи, — Гарлок подобрал брошенную перчатку, замер на месте, посмотрел на гнома внимательно. — Или лучше расскажи мне что-нибудь. Я говорю о себе, а о тебе знаю лишь пару общих фактов. Расскажи, прошу.

Дирк недоумённо проморгался, помычал задумчиво, наткнулся на взгляд. Предвкушающий, голодный почти. Гном как-то разом забыл все мысли, растерял их, как кучу бумаг на полу, теряя строгую последовательность. Сказать, в общем-то, Дирку было нечего. Гном отмахнулся:

— Тебе будет неинтересно.

— А ты попробуй, — Гарлок сел прямо и жутковато ощерился. — Если ты знаток Глубинных троп, то я хороший слушатель.

Дирк фыркнул тихо и без особого энтузиазма принялся бубнить скучнейшую летопись собственной жизни. Родился — жил в тепле — был изгнан на холод.

Но, к удивлению гнома, Гарлок и впрямь оказался хорошим слушателем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Светящийся мох — образец протонемы из книги «Призыв» от Д. Гейдера
> 
> Жуки из настольной версии Dragon Age: Пещерный жук (англ. Cave beetle), также называемый каменным (англ. Rock beetle)


	5. Легион

У Гарлока были маленькие уши. Не просто чуть меньше нормы, но действительно маленькие. Дирк заметил это не так давно, полчаса назад, не больше. Просто косился изредка, без особой цели разглядывая странное лицо. Не такое уж и жуткое, если подумать. И вдруг он ухватился за мысль, присмотрелся и понял, что у Гарлока действительно просто смехотворные уши. Маленькие, бледные и с мягкими на вид мочками — для порождения тьмы иметь такие уши было совершенно нелепо. Если бы такие уши имел человек или гном… Да даже эльф, но не этот чудик. И Дирк воровато косился, беззвучно давился смехом, краснел, пыжился и пытался не выдавать проницательному взгляду, что такие уши просто не могут спокойно существовать на порождении тьмы.

Гарлок же, судя по всему, об этом своём небольшом нюансе не был осведомлён и только хмурился, оглядываясь на гнома.

— Тебе плохо?

Дирк помотал головой, прикусывая язык в очередной раз.

— Лучше никогда не было, — давясь смехом, прокряхтел Дирк. Гарлок хмыкнул и взглянул одним из своих жутко-укоряющих взглядов, и гном всё-таки захлебнулся хохотом. — Прости, но… Твои уши! Ты их вообще видел?!

— Понятно, — горько произнёс Гарлок. — Это ужасно грубо с твоей стороны, принц. Такие манеры у Эдуканов, да? Разочаровывающе.

— Не так, как твои уши, — Дирк широко ухмыльнулся, порождение тьмы устало вздохнуло.

— Фу, принц. Просто фу.

— О-о-о, я тебя задел? Можешь поплакать на моём плече. Предками клянусь, гладить по спине буду аккуратно, — Дирк ухмыльнулся шире, Гарлок выразительно закатил глаза, но вдруг вздрогнул и замер. Взгляд его остекленел, а пасть приоткрылась. Дирк тут же нахмурился, бегло оглядываясь по сторонам, подсвечивая дорогу кристаллом и вынимая меч. Порождение тьмы отмерло, щелкнув челюстью.

— Много скверны совсем рядом.

— Здесь негде обойти, — Дирк полез за картой. — Пошли назад, поищем…

— Погоди-погоди, — Гарлок прикрыл веки, глаза забегали, он хмурился и рычал тихо. — Рядом. Но они не такие. Они странные. Тупые.

— В каком смысле? — Дирк поднял одну бровь, так и не вытащив карту. — Порождения тьмы обычно вообще не слишком эрудированны, насколько я могу судить.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Эти… Они как, хм-м-м… Они как саранча, — Гарлок посмотрел на гнома, но тот пожал плечами, не понимая. Гарлок вздохнул, помолчал сколько-то, явно подыскивая слова. — Обычно есть эмоции: злость, страх, ненависть. Спокойствие — редко, печаль — почти никогда, а у этих… У них нет ничего кроме голода, они очень голодные и их много.

Из темноты раздался громкий крик, ещё и ещё на разные голоса, вслед за ними и надрывные вопли, больше похожие на писк.

— Это не порождения тьмы кричат, — Дирк нахмурился. — Обойдём. Не знаю, что значит эта «саранча», но не думаю, что хочу знать.

— Или там кому-то нужна помощь, — твёрдо сказал Гарлок, так же хмурясь. — Мы должны идти, помочь… — Гарлок запнулся. — Нет, ты оставайся здесь, а я посмотрю.

— Чокнутый, — обречённо вздохнул гном вслед рванувшему во тьму Гарлоку, вздохнул вновь и крикнул: — Подожди!

Короткий забег по сумрачным Глубинным тропам привёл к переходу, ближайшему в округе, ведшему к тэйгу, совсем рядом с поверхностью, близкому к месту, где должен был обитать Архитектор. Там, на широкой площади под высокими стенами крепости Кэл Хирол, столетия занятой порождениями тьмы, толкались гномы в тёмных доспехах Легиона Мёртвых и копошились огромные личинки. Свет падал сверху, огромный кристалл прятался под потолком, но его свет был уже очень тусклым, и поэтому Дирк не сразу разглядел, что это были за личинки. Они ползали быстро, перебирая мелкими ножками, вылезая из красных, налитых кровью влажных коконов, растущих по стенам. В сумраке быстрые движения смазывали вид, но даже издалека Дирк мог разглядеть это — опухшие перекошенные рожи на мясистых телах. У личинок были пухлые круглые лица. Глаза гнома полезли на лоб, а сам он замер на месте, останавливая и Гарлока, когда одна из этих тварей прыгнула с места и раскрыла пасть в четыре стороны разом, налетев на воина из толпы. Тот потерял равновесие, поскользнулся на склизком полу, опрокинулся назад, неловко взмахнув руками. Чудовищное существо взгромоздилось сверху, придавливая весом. У личинки прорезались длинные спицы ног, с чавканьем протыкающие пухнущую бледную плоть, Дирк согнулся пополам и смачно проблевался на пол, всё ещё зацепившись за перчатку Гарлока. Но согнувшись, учуял и рассмотрел наконец скользкое покрытие. Слой подгнившего мяса. Влажный железный запах ввинчивался в ноздри так сильно, что даже голова у гнома пошла кругом, ноги подкосились, и он едва не упал прямо в это месиво. Гарлок вовремя перехватил за плечо и оттащил в тёмный угол, Дирка снова вырвало, но запах от устланных гнильём плит уже не был таким ярким.

Гарлок мрачно глядел на побоище. Опрокинутого легионера личинка потрошила усердно, пробивая доспех острыми ногами-иглами. Тело дергалось в конвульсиях при очередном ударе, личинка бесновалась, силясь раскурочить кирасу, но только делая новые дыры в трупе. Наконец длинная лапа задела шлем. Тот покатился кому-то под ноги, исчез среди ещё живых, а личинка вцепилась мелкими зубами в гладкое женское лицо, судорожно обгладывая его, жадно отрывая сочную плоть кусками. Наверняка существо чавкало, но до тени отдельные звуки уже не долетали. Гарлок даже не поморщился, проговорил тихо:

— Вот и детки…

— Что ты несёшь?! — рявкнул Дирк, утираясь остервенело. Эдукан чувствовал себя отвратительно, будто тяжелый влажный воздух лип к его коже.

— Это «дети». Их так называет та, что их породила. Она тоже где-то рядом, значит, Архитектор и впрямь близко, — Гарлок задумчиво покачал головой. — Но я не знаю, чем мы сможем помочь Легиону.

— Да уж не сможем! — Дирк вцепился себе в волосы. — Это… Да как такое Камень выносит?! Давай уйдём отсюда! Умоляю, пожалуйста, давай уйдём отсюда прямо сейчас!

Гарлок ещё раз оглянулся, битва сходила на нет, странные насекомые с человеческими лицами расползались, хоть отдельные ещё пытались набить брюхо. Легион был почти цел за редким исключением, одно из которых уже лишилось щёк и носа, обнажая широкую кровавую улыбку черепа под мельтешащими короткими зубами личинки. Дирк отвернулся, давя ещё один рвотный позыв, жгущий горло, проговорил бегло, сбиваясь:

— Тебя легионеры тоже убьют, если шанс выпадет, а я к этим порождениям… не тьмы, а… Не знаю! Порождениям кошмаров! Я к ним не подойду ни на шаг! И тебя не пущу, это… Легионеры побеждают, а я не… я не смогу.

Гарлок промолчал, продолжая наблюдать, Эдукан не выдержал и зашипел остервенело:

— Уйдём, прошу, Камень кровавый, это хуже всего, что я видел, это просто… Умоляю, уйдём, сейчас!

Гарлок промолчал, смотря, как легионеры добивали последних чудищ. Выжившие быстро группировались, отрывисто перекрикивались, ходили степенно, снимая шлемы, обыденно перетаскивая погибших, избегая заражённой крови порождений. Для них это было рутиной.

— Я проснулся в толпе, — говорил Гарлок медленно и спокойно. — В тесноте, там темно было, света почти никакого, так, пара факелов. Все вокруг думали, но был там огр, этот думал громче остальных, злился, кажется, генлок ему лапу отдавил или что-то вроде. Какая-то мелочь, а огр порвал этого генлока напополам, ровно по поясу, голыми руками. Из него всё вывалилось, выскользнуло, шлёпнулось на пол так… — Гарлок нахмурился. — Громче, чем все их мысли.

Он замолк, затем вздохнул глубоко и снова заговорил.

— Но всё кончилось — они ушли, и эти тоже. Просто воспоминания теперь, и пока не нападут на нас — они просто воспоминания, — Гарлок ободряюще похлопал Дирка по плечу, гном кивнул. — Оклемался? Уверен, что не хочешь к Легиону? Они должны знать всё здесь и про обвалы, и про тоннели уж в любом случае лучше, чем потрёпанная неточная карта выдержкой в пару веков.

Дирк недовольно уставился на Гарлока, но тот кивнул на построившихся в шеренгу легионеров, делавших перекличку. Множество гномов в форменных тёмных доспехах выглядело на Глубинных тропах неуместно. Слишком много живых и разумных так близко. Дирк смотрел на них долго, думал и того дольше. И всё сильнее ему хотелось рвануть вперёд, заорать, что вот он здесь, что ему нужна помощь, но запасшись воздухом для окрика, ступив вперёд, он всё-таки оглянулся на Гарлока.

— Иди к ним. Тебе-то не нужно к Архитектору, — Гарлок насмешливо щурился сверху вниз. Он сжал плечо гнома и кивнул уверенно, отпуская и подталкивая вперёд. — Ты мне очень помог, спасибо, но дальше я и сам справлюсь.

— Прогоняешь? — Дирк напряжённо оглядел лицо порождения.

— А ты хочешь и впредь шататься с тем, что не далеко ушло от этой саранчи? — Гарлок хмыкнул. — Не очень дальновидно, принц, сопряжено с определёнными трудностями.

Дирк замер на месте, выдохнул облегчённо и покачал головой, усмехаясь.

— Ну ты и… чудик вислоухий, — хохотнул Дирк, ероша волосы. — Идём уже отсюда, найдём обход.

Он дёрнул удивлённого Гарлока за перчатку и первым развернулся прочь от Легиона.


	6. Другие

Поиски выхода в покрытой сталагмитами пещере окончились куда раньше, когда Гарлок и Дирк наткнулись в одном из коридоров Глубинных троп на разумных порождений тьмы.

Чудища стояли целой группой. Их было всего четверо — один с факелом, один в странном кольчужном капюшоне и двое в похожих ржавых насквозь доспехах. Говорил только обладатель капюшона, но Эдукан думал, что и само по себе происходящее достаточно дико — мирно переговаривающиеся чудища. Отдавало сумасшествием.

— Ну, вот и они, — Гарлок шумно выдохнул, укрываясь в тени булыжника, вне зоны досягаемости чутья порождений, и совсем не было слышно, о чём те переговаривались. — Думаю, они отведут меня к Архитектору. Но я не знаю, как они отреагируют не заражённого, поэтому…

Гарлок замялся, поглядывая на Дирка виновато.

— Сидеть здесь и не отсвечивать? — предположил Дирк, усмехаясь в бороду. — Это я умею.

— Отлично, тогда… — Гарлок выдохнул шумно, помолчал пару секунд, кивнул сам себе, вставая с места. — Я пошёл.

Гарлок вышел из-за укрытия какой-то очень деревянной походкой, все порождения тьмы вмиг замерли, замолкнув. Они смотрели пристально, и их белёсые глаза внимательно осматривали каждый миллиметр на скользкой роже Гарлока. Дирк, поглядев на этих монстров, после почти полугода общения с одним только Гарлоком понял, что они на самом-то деле отличаются. Чем-то незримо различны, какой-то мелочью, а может, и целой кучей мелочей. Эти разумные порождения тьмы в целом были похожи на Гарлока — лысые, склизкие, безбровые и без ресниц вовсе, с язвами на мордах, с впавшими носами, мелкими ушами. Но Дирк был готов поклясться, что у этих тварей всё это выглядело не столько уродливо, сколько отдавало жутью. Да и по одной морде он бы отличил Гарлока среди всех них. По глазам уж точно. Кровавые и усталые, они бы выделялись среди мутных красно-серых с огромным количеством лопнувших сосудов,.

— Чужак, — звучно прохрипело одно из порождений тьмы, рослое, выше Гарлока, с кольчужным капюшоном и в доспехах куда как лучше, чем у прочих. — Кто ты?

— Я ищу помощи, — ответил Гарлок на грани слышимости. — Вы… все вы… вы же знаете, где находится Архитектор? Знаете, кто это?

— Знаем, — кивнул рослый уродец. — Ты его друг?

— Я… я ищу его, мне нужно с ним поговорить, — сбиваясь, пролепетал Гарлок. Дирк разглядывал порождений дальше и пусть те были настроены более чем мирно, всё же что-то не давало ему покоя в этих существах.

— Ты его друг? — всё так же спокойно повторило вопрос чудище, Гарлок раздумывал всего мгновение, тут же сказал:

— Не враг ему.

— Тогда твоей смерти Матушка обрадуется, — рыкнул рослый, в одно движение выхватывая огромный тесак из-за пояса. Ещё двое так же достали оружие, молча кидаясь на опешившего Гарлока. Последний держал факел спокойно и только наблюдал.

Рослый оказался быстрее прочих, первым замахнулся огромным мечом, но Гарлок нелепо дёрнулся в сторону, попал под удар молота второго, упал на землю. Рослый заклокотал, занёс меч над Гарлоком, тот только рукой успел закрыться.

Дирк заорал громко. Наверное, так громко он никогда во всю свою жизнь не орал. Не в сознательном возрасте, по крайней мере.

Порождения тьмы тут же обернулись на гостя, а Гарлок выскользнул из-под занесённого клинка, выхватил меч, заменивший ему топор.

— Убейте гнома, — верзила кивнул порождениям на Дирка и бросил стоящему с факелом: — Ты. Со мной.

Гарлок рявкнул громко:

— Это не генлоки, они не учуют тебя, если будешь далеко!

Верзила взревел, замахиваясь орудием. Держатель факела аккуратно воткнул светоч меж камней в стене и с такой же обстоятельностью вынул из-за пояса кривой серп. Оглядываться дальше Дирк не мог, но и бежать он не собирался. Перед ним стояло всего-то каких-то два урода с каким-то мусором. Ударить достаточно крепко, и деревянная дубина у одного сломается. Но вот у другого оставался молот.

Дирк отступал медленно, давая себе пространство для манёвра. Зелёный кристалл болтался на его шее и освещал достаточно, чтобы видеть ясно, отблески факела давали только тени из-за булыжника, да лязг металла долетал.

Удар молота пришёлся справа. Дирк ушёл с финтом назад, снова держась от двух чудищ на расстоянии. Порождения тьмы глухо рычали, удар дубины второго прошёлся в воздухе слева. Дирк увернулся снова, но дубина повела чудище дальше, и гном завершил собственный финт ударом, вогнав меч чудищу меж лопаток по середину клинка. Ржавая кираса не удержала лезвие, и чёрная кровь брызнула в стороны. Порождение тьмы засипело, пытаясь вывернуться с силой, утаскивая Дирка в сторону, но гном удержался на ногах, удержав и истекающее кровью порождение тьмы на месте. Оставшееся порождение с молотом снова застучало лапами по камню. Дирк развернул умирающее чудище, направив клинком, встрявшим в туше, толкнул в сторону его соратника. Меч с чавканьем и скрежетом вышел из ржавого доспеха. Обладатель молота повалился на пол под весом трупа, но тут же вновь вскочил на ноги. Оскалился широко. Дирк ухмыльнулся, продолжая обходить чудище по дуге, пока оно всё шарило больными глазами по пещере, показывая зубы.

Чудище побежало в лоб, не делая никаких попыток уклониться, громя всё перед собой, не прерываясь ни на секунду. Камень летел в стороны от мощных ударов, грохотал, шёл трещинами, но чудище так и махало внушительной кувалдой, не подпуская гнома ближе, но и не в состоянии догнать. Дирк хмурился, но продолжал уклоняться от ударов. Порождение и гном кружили по небольшому закутку, никак не отдаляясь и не сближаясь, Дирк ждал, пока чудище вымотается, но через какое-то время понял, что скорее сам выдохнется раньше.

Уродец зарычал ещё раз, с размаху вбивая молот в стену. Дирк цыкнул, отпрыгивая в сторону снова. Чудище замерло на секунду. Порождение тьмы пригляделось к гному внимательно. Оно раскрыло пасть широко, бросилось вперёд, удерживая молот сбоку. Не размахиваясь, оно сделало выпад молотом прямо по мечу гнома, выбивая оружие из рук Дирка, всем телом вжимая гнома в стену, вгрызаясь в незащищённую шею кривыми зубами, пытаясь выдрать клыками кусок плоти. Воздух из лёгких Дирка выдавило, он глухо ухнул, наотмашь вмазал ладонью по уродливому уху и упёрся обеими руками в ржавый нагрудник, оттесняя чудище. Окровавленные зубы разжались, и чудище снова замахнулось молотом, метя в голову гнома, тот успел выставить руку. Молот с силой обрушился вниз, ломая руку с хрустом, отдавшим гному в голову слепящей болью. Дирк взвыл, но молот удержал. Чудище растерялось всего на секунду, замахнулось снова, но Дирк пнул того по колену, толкая чудище на спину. Собственный молот перевесил уродца, и тот завалился назад. Гном в три прыжка добрался до меча, схватил одной рукой, вторая повисла плетью, ноя до безумия. Дирк стиснул зубы крепко, шумно выдохнул. Не дожидаясь, пока чудище поднимется, он подскочил ближе, вонзая меч прямо между глаз.

Лязг за поворотом ещё не прекратился, и Дирк поспешил туда, дыша тяжело.

Гарлок с трудом стоял на ногах, пятясь от верзилы, оставшегося всего с одним глазом, второй вытек вместе с бурой кровью и слизью. Чудище с серпом было отдельно от своих кривых рук. Оно медленно ползло по полу как слизень, оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку на камнях, блестящую в неровном свете огня. Дирк не сразу разглядел тянущиеся за порождением бурые от крови внутренности.

Дирк бросился вперёд, но верзила заметил его оставшимся глазом, и в один оборот сбил с ног, отбив и удар Гарлока. Дирк отлетел к стене, верзила усмехнулся, прокрутив меч всего одной рукой, перехватил клинок удобнее.

— Прихлебатели Архитектора должны умереть, — уверенно заявило чудище, пока Гарлок скалился зло. — Матушка будет счастлива. О, Матушка будет так счастлива!

Дирк зашипел, с трудом разлепляя веки. Гарлок бросился вперёд, выкинул перед собой руку, отводя размашистый удар верзилы. Массивный клинок плавно рассёк всё предплечье Гарлока едва ли не до кости, но тот вмиг выкинул и вторую руку, одним точным ударом проходя лезвием между пластин доспеха верзилы по самую крестовину. Клинок вошёл под углом, наверняка задевая сердце. Верзила оскалился, перехватывая чужой меч, но Гарлок так и не отпустил рукоять. Оба порождения тьмы замерли на месте. Меч верзилы грохнулся на камень, сам он упал на колени, завалился вбок и затих окончательно. Меч Гарлока венчал труп в тишине, и только гном дышал громко, да факел трещал.

Гарлок выдохнул один раз, и тут же зашипел от боли, глухо ругаясь на непонятном языке и стаскивая распоротую перчатку. Ею же перевязал рассечённую конечность, прижимая к себе, будто баюкая.

— Ты там как? Цел? — сипло спросил Гарлок, оглядываясь на Дирка, тот засмеялся в голос.

— Это ты меня спрашиваешь? Меня тоже только по руке, — Дирк прохохотался и выдохнул облегчённо. — Жить буду.

Гарлок глухо хмыкнул, скалясь довольно.

— Не доверять порождениям тьмы с чёрными кругами вокруг глаз. Мы должны это записать где-нибудь, — он оглянулся на гнома, севшего у стены, и глаза его округлились, уцелевшая когтистая лапа в перчатке ткнула в сторону Дирка.

— Твоя шея… — сказал Гарлок, не переставая тыкать пальцем на след от зубов с чернеющими краями. Скверна влажно поблёскивала, смешиваясь с текущей кровью. Дирк удивлённо охнул, зажал укус.

— Голодные были эти ребята, согласись, — нервно хохотнул Дирк. Гарлок тут же перестал скалиться, подошёл широким шагом. Эдукан поморщился, когда уродец со сей силы схватил его за плечо, притягивая ближе и рассматривая рану внимательнее. — А понежнее никак?

— Идиот! — Гарлок заорал рассерженно, голос его дрожал. — Ты теперь умрёшь из-за своей… тупой выходки! Скверна заразна!

— Я тебя спасал, вообще-то. По-твоему, это проблема? — Дирк нахмурился и выжидающе осмотрел лицо уродца, тот снова растерянно округлил глаза, совсем замолкнув. Гном вздохнул облегчённо, уткнулся лбом в железную кирасу Гарлока. — Хорошо.

— Ты свихнулся?! — Гарлок округлил глаза уже совсем нелепо. — Какое «хорошо»?! Это же верная смерть!

— Нам не надо трястись над заразностью. И это хорошо, — спокойно сказал Дирк, закрывая глаза. — Сколько у меня теперь? Пара дней?

— Пара часов! — рявкнул Гарлок, тут же прикусывая язык и хмурясь. — Надо что-нибудь придумать.

— Тогда мы можем придумать что-нибудь эдакое… Ну, знаешь, ты три года как на Глубинных тропах один, без компании… — под полным возмущения взглядом Гарлока Дирк запнулся и выдал, старательно пряча глаза. — Что? Я просто предложил. Не смотри на меня так осуждающе!

— Идиот, — констатировал Гарлок, жмурясь и крепко сжимая плечо гнома. — Ты не умрёшь.

Гарлок решительно взглянул на Эдукана, тот хмыкнул и растянул губы в кривой улыбке.

— Сомневаюсь, — Дирк заулыбался ещё веселее, выдержав повторный возмущённый взгляд.

— Типун тебе на язык! — громко возмутился Гарлок, рывком поднял гнома и попёр вперёд, утаскивая его за собой. — Если уж Архитектора здесь нет, то вот выход к Башне Бдения совсем рядом.

— Куда ты ещё? — простонал Дирк. — Это была славная битва, а у меня целая прорва времени, давай проведём его достойно.

— Архитектор не один-единственный знает много о скверне. Мы пойдём к Серым Стражам, — мрачно сказал Гарлок. Дирк прицыкнул.

— Мы к ним не пойдём, потому что они тебя убьют, как только увидят.

— Нет, если я сбегу вовремя, — тихо закончил Гарлок.

— То есть ты меня бросишь? — запалисто спросил Дирк, от какой-то жгучей обиды стискивая зубы крепче.

— Если это будет нужно, — кивнул уродец, Дирк оттолкнул его к стене.

— Нужно? Но это мои последние часы, не делай их такими. Меня вечно все ненавидели, мой отец, мои братья, была только моя мать, но она умерла, я её даже не помню! А ты стал… — Дирк качнул головой неопределённо, проговорил, постоянно запинаясь: — Ты стал мне ближе, чем вся родная семья. И я лучше сдохну, чем ещё и тебя потеряю.

Гарлок хмурился пару секунд, затем опустился на пол, прижимаясь затылком к шершавому камню стены.

— Присядешь?

Дирк под внимательным взглядом сделал шаг ближе, уселся рядом. Гарлок мотнул головой и проговорил почти шёпотом:

— Ты хороший друг, принц. Жаль, что всё так вышло.

— Да о чём теперь жалеть? Что случилось, то случилось, — Дирк усмехнулся. Но затем прикрыл веки, вздыхая, но в последний момент почувствовал скользкие от крови лапы Гарлока на своей шее, тут же распахнул глаза. Гарлок аккуратно пережимал бьющуюся пульсом жилку, лишь чуть-чуть хмурясь, спокойно считая секунды до обморока. Дирк открыл рот, перехватывая окровавленные лапы. Гарлок только покачал головой.

— Ты хороший друг, а Серые Стражи — это хороший выход, Дирк. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты меня поймёшь.


	7. Путь

Дирк думал, что грифон на его новеньком полированном доспехе ну вот совсем не к месту. То слишком вычурный, то почти издевательский после всего.

В округе уже во всю набухали почки на деревьях, беспрерывно шли дожди, но в Башне Бдения стоял кромешный холод. Даже крепкие толстые стены от пробирающего до костей холода не спасали. Гарлок сбежал где-то между Посвящением Дирка и тем, как сам гном очнулся. Отчасти Дирк понимал Гарлока, потому что своему рекруту Серые Стражи уже плешь прогрызли вопросами о том, что это было за чудище, а Дирк говорил, мол, знать не знаю, ведать не ведаю. Напали порождения тьмы, упал, очнулся, Страж. Орлесианцы не верили ни единому его слову, а прибывший спустя пару месяцев Командор поохал, поахал, но, в конце концов, оказался славным малым и отстал с вопросами, а вслед за ним отстали и другие. Но отчасти Дирк за удушение и побег хотел Гарлока лично наградить хотя бы подзатыльником. Потому что после таинственно пропавшего на Глубинных тропах разумного порождения тьмы, на Эдукана свалился тот самый Архитектор, которого Гарлок так искал. И если бы Дирк не был наслышан об этом существе заранее и не знал бы о «детях», то город Амарантайн скорее всего пал бы, учитывая количество найденных «детских» лазов под ним. А уж учитывая саму Матушку, нашедшуюся после вырезания всего её потомства…

Но с момента небольшого победоносного стояния за Амарантайн, пробежек по Кэл Хиролу и пары сражений с порождениями тьмы там, прошло уже добрых полгода. А с момента последней встречи и целый год. И всё это время Гарлок никак о себе не заявлял. Герой Ферелдена куда-то пропал, отправившись на встречу с непонятной ведьмой, а уж после этого Серые Стражи разбегались так, будто их орден был проходным двором. Кроме трёх оставшихся орлесианцев и нескольких новых Стражей, завербованных Командором, в ордене теперь числился только сам Дирк. На весь морозный Ферелден их было меньше десятка. Гарлок же как сквозь землю провалился. А может, и впрямь провалился.

Дирк задумывался об этом определённо дольше и чаще нужного. Он и сам это понимал. Ноющая тоска по странному чудику грызла его, и он с одной стороны хотел обдумать это чувство, но с другой — боялся того, что может скрываться под этой тоской. Он старался гнать от себя подобные мысли, каждый раз всё равно возвращался к Гарлоку, и затем часами бродил у запертых крепких дверей на Глубинные тропы, расположившихся прямо под Башней Бдения. У опустевших тёмных тоннелей, ведущих вглубь. Тишина была ему ответом. Теперь же Дирк часами сидел у огня в огромном зале Башни Бдения, ожидая не пойми чего, обдумывая, как бы они встретились однажды, что бы Гарлок сказал и сделал, что бы и он сам мог сделать, что бы могло произойти тогда, когда он умирал от скверны, если б Гарлок всё-таки принял предложение. Дирк мысленно ругал себя за то, куда его всё это уводило, но снова обдумывал раз за разом, всё время чувствуя себя если не извращенцем, то идиотом. Впрочем, мысли от этого никуда не уходили.

— Есть здесь Аэ… Эа… Айдукан?! — громко завопили от входа в зал. Дирк махнул рукой, оборачиваясь, тепло от жаровни ударило в спину.

— Эдукан! Здесь я!

— Те письмо, — закутанная по уши эльфийская девушка с набитой письмами сумкой прогрохала по полу, оставляя за собой грязный след. — А этот… Кондрат где?

— Ищи рядом с бочками, — мрачно кинул гном. Письма ему не приходили давно, некому было писать, но Дирк всё-таки принял от эльфийки конверт из какого-то жутко замусоленного пергамента. Оказалось, это была обвязка. Сам конверт был вполне обычным.

Дирк молча пробежал глазами по паре косых строчек, моргнул удивлённо, тут же кинул пергамент в огонь жаровни и азартно оскалился. Эльфийка посмотрела на него с подозрением и боком отошла, не выпуская из поля зрения странного Стража. Дирк же вприпрыжку проскакал мимо девушки прямо в ливень, на ходу поднимая ворот сине-серой формы под доспехом и сдергивая с крючка у входа плащ.

Дирк бежал, утопая в лужах, ничего не видя под сплошным дождём, скалясь как бесноватый, и очень долго искал по заброшенным домам с обвалившимися крышами, окружающим Башню Бдения и уже несколько месяцев опустевшим после самого крупного набега порождений тьмы. Дирк шарил так несколько часов, вымокнув от бороды до сапог, от волнения даже не разбирая, откуда идёт ощущение скверны, пока не нашёл наконец плотно укутанную в балахон фигуру, сидящую на полу в тёмном углу одного из пустых домов, будто в трансе.

— Пришел, — тихо прошелестела фигура, кивая. — Ты будешь рад узнать, что Архитектор нашёл ещё один тэйг, вероятно, там может находиться нужная Серым Стражам информация. Мы разбираем принесённые архивы сейчас.

— Серым Стражам? То есть ты не конкретно мне писал? — Дирк нахмурился, шагая ближе и присаживаясь перед Гарлоком. — Столько времени прошло и никаких вестей. У тебя обе руки отсохли, что ли?!

— Не отсохли, — буркнул Гарлок. Красные глаза сверкнули из-под капюшона. — Я был занят.

— О, я тоже был занят, — раздражённо закивал Дирк, закипая. — Ты себе не представляешь, как! Разгребал тут всякое дерьмо! После того, как ты меня кинул!

— Я пришёл попрощаться, — тихо сказало порождение тьмы.

— Один раз за полтора года чиркнул два слова, а теперь просто сбегаешь?!

Гарлок откинул капюшон, щурясь от тусклого света пасмурного дня.

— Нет, я благодарен тебе за всё, — Гарлок дружелюбно оскалился. Дирк покачал головой, попытался прижать к себе, но уродец аккуратно упёрся рукой в его грудь, горько хмыкнул. Эдукан вопросительно посмотрел в глаза Гарлоку, тот улыбнулся чуть ласковее, становясь даже слишком похожим на человека. — Нет смысла молчать. Я пришёл попрощаться, потому что тот ритуал Архитектора… В общем, он на мне не сработал.

Дождь сбавлял обороты, затихая, не так сильно дребезжа по дырявой крыше и сгнившим балкам.

— Ты отправил меня к Серым Стражам. Так что теперь не думай, что легко отделаешься от меня. Один ритуал не сработал, сработает другой, — Дирк свёл брови окончательно. Гарлок усмехнулся невесело.

— Научился магии у Стражей? Похвально. Первый гном-маг — отличное достижение для начала.

— Я общался со Стражем-командором, — Дирк помолчал, огладил бороду, куда более короткую, чем раньше. — Он много говорил о поисках лекарства от скверны, лекарства от Зова, перед тем, как исчез. Это долгий путь, но если начать его сейчас… Есть много разных источников — легенды хасиндов, тевинтерские сказки, даже у эльфов есть пара баек про лекарства от всех болезней.

— Это просто мифы, — Гарлок покачал головой.

— Командор один миф нашел, почему мы не сможем найти другой? — твёрдо проговорил Дирк. — Перепроверим всё, что найдём, что-нибудь, может, и сработает.

— Предлагаешь обойти весь Тедас? — порождение тьмы усмехнулось грустно, но гном кивнул уже куда уверенней. Тучи медленно расходились, под тихое равномерное капанье с нависшей кривой балки крыши. Луж на непролазной дороге было не счесть.

— Мир велик, но с тобой я готов обойти и Тедас, или куда нас ещё занесёт, — гном усмехнулся.

Он поднялся с места и протянул Гарлоку раскрытую ладонь, помог ему подняться, задержав руку на новых перчатках чуть дольше нужного и радуясь такому нехитрому жесту. Списывая всё на долгую разлуку, на тоску и дохлого архидемона со скверной, на всё что угодно, но уже наверняка зная, что это уже далеко не отчаянье. Дирк улыбался чуть шире, чем ему стоило бы, но совершенно искренне, и Гарлок неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

Дирк кивнул:

— Посмотрим, что ждёт впереди, как думаешь?


End file.
